Ron in Love
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: It is a story from Ron and Hermione's view. Ron loves Hermione but is afraid to tell her because he thinks that he'll lose her completly if he does. Hermione doesn't know what she feels. What will happen? Will Ron get the girl of his dreams? ON HOLD
1. Where's Hermione?

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters are made by J K Rowling. The only thing that I did was create this plot.

(**A/N:** Thank you lovely in love for pointing out mistakes, I've revised and hopefully there aren't many left in this chapter now.)

Ron boarded the Hogwarts train closely following Harry. As he did so he searched all over the place for Hermione, but couldn't find her. Ron hoped that he would run into her along Diagon Alley earlier, but had no luck in finding her.

It had been a long hot summer and Ron missed Hermione more than he expected. Ever since the Yule Ball Ron had awoken to his senses, realizing that he was in love with Hermione. When he actually thought about it, he was smitten with her for a long time but never realized it until last year. Unfortunately, Ron had no idea how to go about telling Hermione how he felt for her.

"_She has no interest in me_," thought Ron to himself as he and Harry loaded into a compartment on the train. "_Hermione is probably going with Krum, that's where she probably has been all summer. Out with Krum._" Ron cringed; he could hardly stand the idea that Hermione, the girl of his dreams, was out with some one else.

"Ron, what's the matter?" asked Harry noticing Ron's expression.

"Nothing, just a bit of an upset stomach 'sall," lied Ron. How could he tell even Harry about his feelings for Hermione?

"I wonder where Hermione is," remarked Harry going on to another subject.

"I'm right here," answered Hermione as she started to load into the train compartment.

"Here let me help you with that," offered Ron getting up to help Hermione bring in her trunk.

"Thanks Ron," smiled Hermione as she let out Crookshanks.

"_Wow,_" thought Ron, "_I had forgotten how pretty she is when she smiles._"

"So where have you been all summer?" asked Harry as Crookshanks took his usual spot in a nearby empty seat.

"My parents decided to take a trip around Europe," answered Hermione.

"You weren't in Bulgaria with Krum?" blurted Ron.

Surprised by this Hermione answered, "No, I told Victor that I wouldn't be able to stay with him this summer, and that I didn't want to go out with him," explained Hermione, "So what have you two been up to this summer?"

As Harry began to account for his summer, telling how some of his potions leaked out of his trunk causing a lot of trouble with his Uncle Vernon, Ron began to dwell on Hermione's beauty.


	2. Can't talk now!

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was really busy with exams and I still am.  I was just fortunate enough to find this lull in my busy schedule.  I've had this chap written for a while now it was just finding the time to type it up.  And here I am typing it up.  Ok, this chap is a bit slow and what I consider not my best work but I promise it will be better next chap.  (At least I hope it will be.)  Well great thanks to Beyond Infinity who so kindly reviewed.  Now on with the fic!

"Ron, you want some?" called Hermione offering Ron some Cauldron Cakes that Harry had bought for all to share.

            "Oh, yeah sure thanks," answered Ron waking up from his daydream about Hermione taking the cakes from her hand.

            "So what happened with you this summer?" asked Hermione as she opened up a cake.

            "Oh just the usual, Percy is still overly annoying about his job, Fred and George are still planning on opening Wesley's Wizard Wheezes which is driving Mum insane, she still wants them to go into the ministry…"

            "Well, well, well, if it isn't Scar-head, Wesley, and the Mudblood," interrupted Malfoy as he stepped in the door way of the train compartment accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle who had increased in size recently.  

            "_That does it!_" thought Ron, "_Malfoy has pushed to far one to many times!_" Ron immediately stood up and pointed his wand at Malfoy, "I suggest you leave." 

            "What Wesley, are you going to try and curse me?" asked Malfoy feigning shock.

            "Try me," came Ron's cool reply despite the raging heat he felt on his neck and face.

            "Alright I think I will," answered Malfoy as he took out his wand this was exactly what he was looking for.

            "Ron, no!" called Hermione as she pushed down Ron's arm, "That's sinking to his level."

            "Why don't you just leave?" suggested Harry stepping up to Malfoy closing the compartment door in his face.  Harry then put a charm on the door so that no one could come into the compartment. "So what were you saying Ron?"

*                                  *                                  *

            That evening Ron had decided that he would tell Hermione how he felt.  But things just seemed to get in the way.  First there was Fred and George, they decided to start off the year with a couple of dung bombs.  With the stench of the Gryffindor tower room it was no time to talk to any one about anything.

            Then just as Ron was about to pull Hermione off to the side and tell her how he felt, but Parvati Patil got to her first.  By the time Parity finally let Hermione go it was time for everyone to head up to their dormitories.  Hermione immediately went to Prefect mode making sure all the younger students got up to their dormitories.

            "Common you guys will you just go to bed?" asked Hermione talking to Fred, George and Lee.

            "All right, Miss Prefect, ma'am," joked Fred and George.  They took special pleasure in hassling the younger prefects.  They especially enjoyed hassling friends like Hermione.

            "Night Ron, night Harry," called Hermione as she headed up to her dormitory as they theirs.

            "Night," they both called.

**A/N:**  So how was it?  I've already got some ideas for the next chappie.  I will try to get it up as soon as possible but my other Fic "What of the Marauders?" needs some attention too.  So I might do another chap for it first.


	3. A Lost Friend

**A/N:** Ok, I finally got Chapter 3 figured out! I've been bad about updating this fic in comparison to my other fic "What of the Marauders?"  I'd like to thank my more recent reviewers such as Hermione Double and Jessi Hartnett.  Thanks for the support in my fic! I hope you all enjoy this chapter (this includes beyond infinity and any new readers).  And I admit that the chapters have been short, sorry about that this fic just works well in small pieces.  So, um . . . on with the fic!

            As Ron lay down for the night he heaved a great sigh.  Nothing went as he had hoped. Well, except for Hermione not going out with Krum.  That there in itself was a great relief.  But Hermione still did not know how he felt.  "What am I going to do?" whispered Ron to himself as he rolled over to go to sleep hoping that an idea would come to him in the morning.

*                                  *                                  *

            Ron woke up that morning and decided that he was going to tell Hermione at breakfast no matter who was around.

            "You coming Ron?" asked Harry as he slipped his wand into his pocket.

            "Yeah," answered Ron following Harry out of the dormitory and the stairs to the Common Room.  

            "Morning 'Mione," greeted Harry as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

            "Morning, Harry, Ron," she answered.

            "Morning," replied Ron seeing Hermione's beautiful beaming face.  She seemed lovelier every time Ron saw her.  "_Would some one so beautiful and perfect ever go for someone like me?_" thought Ron, "_I guess it's a risk I'm going to have to take._"

            "Hermione, I need to talk to you," continued Ron deciding that now was as good as time as any.

            "What is it?" asked Hermione.

            "Hermione, I . . ." started Ron when he was so rudely interrupted by Fred and George.

            "Morning all!" they cried as they bounded don the stairs knocking Ron over since he was in the way.

            "Ow! Watch it!"

            "Oh, did we hurt poor ickle Ronniekins?" teased Fred as her and George lifted him up and started to brush him off.

            "Knock it off!" cried Ron, shoving the two away. He had always hated the nickname the two had given him.

            "Geeze, we were only trying to help!" explained George holding his hands up in innocence.

            "I don't want your help!" growled Ron, it wasn't on the nickname that irked him it was the point that he had once again been stopped from telling Hermione how he felt yet again.

            "Comeon Ron," broke in Hermione, "we need to get to breakfast so we won't be late for class."

            Ron consented and followed Hermione and Harry to the Great Hall.  

            "Ron, I just remembered," mentioned Hermione as she grabbed a piece of toast and a knife to put jam on it, "You were about to tell me something before Fred and George bumped into you. What was it?"

            "_This is it Wesley,_" Ron cautioned himself.  "Hermione, I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

            Hermione dropped her toast and knife.

            "Hermione?" asked Ron testing the waters.

            "Oh, Ron, I wish you hadn't," answered Hermione.

            "What? Why?" asked Ron confused.

            "I'm not interested in you in that way."

            "Oh, ok," answered Ron a little hurt.

            "I'd better go," suggested Hermione, getting up and leaving without eating anything.

            "What was that about?" asked Harry who had just finished talking to Neville.

            "Nothing," answered Ron skulking-ly.  He realized that he just ruined a friendship that can never be the same again.

**A/N: **Well, that's Chapter 3.  As for chapter 4 I need all your alls opinion on it. I'm thinking of taking a different approach to it.  Instead of just sticking with just Ron's POV I thought I might go into another's POV like Hermione's.  If you like my idea of telling you what Hermione is thinking then let me know if not then I'll just stick to Ron's thoughts.  It's up to you! E-mail me at Newbie_suggestion_box@hotmail.com or tell me in a review what you want.  Thank's a bunch!


	4. Lovely Day Dreams

**A/N: **Ok, in response to some reviews:

Dragix:  How would you suggest I add the humor?  I'm not sure what you mean by "Ron is lacking his normal personality" what do you think I need to change? I'm open to suggestions. E-mail me.

trickhayden: Don't you worry too much about the direction the story!  You'll be surprised with what I'm going to do in chapter 6.

Everyone: Thanks for reading my fic! I love hearing what you have to say!  Keep the reviews coming!

As an added note, Hermione's thoughts start way back at chapter one, but don't worry I won't bore you too much with repeating conversations.

                Hermione rushed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten to get on Platform 9¾.  She had, barley enough time to say goodbye to her parents, and now rush onto the train, the trip around Europe had taken long than expected.  She had to get all her school supplies while traveling and never had the chance to recoup from the trip.

            _"Curse that storm, and all those pushy relatives begging us to stay an extra week!" _thought Hermione to herself.  She wasn't able to get her books until the last minute along with her other supplies for school, so invariably she was unable to read through even once and she normally did at least twice maybe even three times.  Hermione was starting this school year completely unprepared; something a Prefect should _never_ do, in her opinion.

            Hermione searched over the sea of heads looking for her long missed friends Ron and Harry.  Suddenly she saw a flash of red hair and a trunk being pulled it at the back of the train.  Hermione instantly knew that it was Ron she saw and quickly followed, guessing that Ron in Harry were probably going to the back compartment as they commonly did.  As she walked up to the compartment she heard a familiar voice, "I wonder where Hermione is?"

            "I'm right here," Hermione answered seeing two concerned faces turn into grins. _"How I missed them!" _thought Hermione as Ron helped her with her trunk and she let out Crookshanks.  He let out a soft 'mew' and stretched from being cooped up the long hours of the trip to the station.  Hermione watched Crookshanks take his usual spot in a nearby empty seat, half listening as Harry asked her about the summer. "My parents decided to take a trip around Europe," she answered still not exactly paying attention her mind was on the summer and how she missed them or more truthfully _him_.

            "Oh, I thought you would have spent the summer with Krum," blurted Ron with an extra disdain when he said Krum's name.

            This woke Hermione from her daydreams.  Why did Ron have to bring him up? It always led to a fight between them. So she quickly answered that she was no longer going out with him any more and instantly changed the subject to their summers.__

_            "What is it about him that I like so much? What's so hard to accept about liking him?" _pondered Hermione not listening at all what was being said, it hardly registered who was talking to her, _"Why won't he even ask me out? Maybe, I haven't let on that I like him enough. Or maybe he just has no interest in me.  He hardly noticed that I existed as a girl until last year and that was just because he needed a date to the Yule Ball!"_

            Now normally Hermione did not dwell much on relationships like this and not listen when her friends talked, but the ideas just seemed to dominate her mind lately.  Maybe it was because she wasn't able to study her books and review them over the summer that she had nothing else to think about.  Or maybe it was the longing she felt when she saw her cousins wedding and how in love she was. _"I want to feel something like that,"_ was the thought that ran trough her mind as she watched the wedding and it did now as she recalled it.  _"What am I thinking?"_ Hermione asked her self as she awoke from her daydream. 

            By then Harry had finished his tale about his experiences with the Dursleys.  The plump witch with the trolley came by and Harry bought some Cauldron Cakes for everyone to share.

**A/N: **Ok, I know another short chap and I'm leaving you all wondering about Ron with what happened last chap.  I'll get to it soon though! I promise! Scouts Honor!


	5. When will this night end?

**A/N: **Always glad to hear reviews from you all.  This is one of the harder chapters to write because when I originally wrote the first 2 chapters, I didn't have Hermione's thoughts in mind and so now I have placed my self into a sticky predicament trying to figure out what Hermione would be thinking so bear with me as I attempt to do this chapter.

                The rest of the train ride went smoothly except for the instance when Malfoy came by.  It all happened so fast for Hermione, one instant Malfoy is insulting every one in the train compartment, (_"Typical,"_ she had thought when he entered,  _"Malfoy always here to ruin the day!")_ to Ron being a hot head ready to jinx Malfoy.  She knew she had to stop him, but why?  Malfoy did deserve to be jinxed; yet there was something more to stopping Ron than just keeping him out of trouble.  What was it? What could she not put her finger on?

            Once Harry locked Malfoy out the ride went smoothly.  The three enjoyed their Cauldron Cakes as Ron finished telling about his summer.  There was even a lull in the trip where Harry and Ron discussed Quidditch.  Hermione wasn't much for the topic and got to read some of her books so she could at least be prepared for the first week's lessons.

            When the three got off the train there wasn't much time for talk between them with greeting other old and long missed friends.   The feast went well as usual; afterwards Hermione was called to Prefect duty.  It was her job to lead the young first years up to the common room.  _"They look so young!"_ Hermione thought to herself. She couldn't believe that, that was her only 5 short years ago. 

"Gryffindors this way!" called Hermione leading them toward the staircases.  She could see the awe in all their eyes and faces.  Hermione particularly noticed the three boys in the back of the group they had mischievous written all over their faces.  _"I'll have to keep an eye on them," _thought Hermione.

"This is the most direct route to the Common Room," she explained pretty much repeating what Percy had told her and the other Gryffindors their first year.  The only thing that was different from this walk was that it was Peeves-less and it had some troubles of it's own. 

It all started when one little boy who was obviously not paying attention got his leg caught in a trick step. Hermione heaved a great sigh and turned back cutting through the parting sea of first years to help the poor boy.  Little did she expect was the three mischievous boys to take advantage of the situation.   One of the three had ice cubes and slipped them down the neck of her robes while another bombarded her with water balloons and the third jinxed her golden brown hair to become forest green (most likely learned from an older sibling).  In truth the 3 were much like the Marauders.  After the initial shock of the ice Hermione glared at the three who were giggling uncontrollably.

"I suggest you three don't try something like that again," answered Hermione as she preformed two spells to dry off and put her hair back to it's normal color.  _"Thank you, Stand Book of Spells!"_ thought Hermione as she pulled the boy who was stuck in the steps out.  She had just read about the drying spell on the train.

When Hermione walked into the Common Room she was in for a shock instead of the room being empty it was very lively and active, filled with students having a good time.  "What's going on here?" she demanded.

"We're having a party!" answered George.

"Care to join in on the fun?" asked Fred.

"No, we've got class tomorrow we're supposed to be going to bed!" shrilly answered Hermione.

"Come on 'Mione live a little," coaxed George dropping a couple dung bombs with Fred. 

Hermione sighed and turned to the first years instructing them as to where their dorm rooms were, trying not to inhale the smell of the bombs.  Hermione then decided to give in a little and enjoy the party, what could it hurt? 

The party was fine until Parvati Patil demanded to know all about Hermione's summer.  She demanded to know how it went with Victor Krum that summer and asked if he was coming to this year's ball.  Hermione tried with all her might to tell Parvati that she was not seeing Victor but she wouldn't hear of it. 

_"Will she just stop and listen?" _thought Hermione to her self getting tired of Parvati's ramblings about her and Victor.

"Could you excuse me Parvati, I need to work on clearing out the room it's getting late," broke in Hermione.

            At that she went into what could be called 'Prefect mode'.  

"Common you guys will you just go to bed?" asked Hermione talking to Fred, George and Lee.

            "All right, Miss Prefect, ma'am," joked both Fred and George. 

            "Just go to bed will you?" quietly begged Hermione.

            "Oh, you know we were just giving you a hard time," answered Fred, "you're like a sister to us."

            "I know," smiled Hermione as she watched the twins walk up the stairs to go to their dormitory.  Hermione then turned to go up the stairs to her dormitory saying goodnight to Ron and Harry on the way.

**A/N: **Ok, this chapter went better than expected.  The next chapter is going to explain what happened in chapter 3.   But please tell me what you think of this one.


	6. Because of a Dream

**A/N: **Thanks for all encouraging words I really appreciate it!  Well It's finally chapter 6 and all questions dealing with chapter 3 will be answered. (At least I hope they will!) As an added note I'm including the last three lines of Chapter 3 for dramatic purposes.

"I'd better go," suggested Hermione, getting up and leaving without eating anything.

            "What was that about?" asked Harry who had just finished talking to Neville.

            "Nothing," answered Ron skulking-ly.  He realized that he just ruined a friendship that can never be the same again.

            Ron woke up with a jolt. It had all been a dream! _"Whew! That was close!"_ thought Ron as he began to roll over and go back to sleep.  Just as he was about to drift off and catch a few more hours' sleep a nasty thought hit Ron.  _"What if that does happen?"_

_            "But it won't!"_ argued another part of Ron's brain, _"She likes you."_

_            "I don't know that for sure!  I don't want to risk our friendship."_

                And with that, Ron went to sleep decided on not asking Hermione out.  

            In the morning Ron's resolve to not ask Hermione out still stood firm until he went down into the Common Room.  There he saw those two brown eyes that danced with when the light hit them and the perfect smile that caused her face to just glow and the long luxurious brown hair that fit her so nicely.  It was a true test of Ron's will power. 

_"She is so beautiful, maybe I will . . ."_began to think Ron being taken away with Hermione's beauty that in his mind surpassed all others, until Fred and George came bounding down the stairs.

"Morning all!" they cried as they knocked Ron over since he was in the way.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Oh, did we hurt poor ickle Ronniekins?" teased Fred as he and George lifted him up and started to brush him off.

Just as Ron was about to tell them off, he remembered the dream, realizing that they had just saved him from ask Hermione. " 'Sall right," answered Ron as he brushed himself off a bit.

"You all right?" asked George a little shocked that Ron didn't blow on them like he normally does when they use their pet nick name on him.

"Fine," answered Ron as he walked a way with Harry and Hermione.

_"That was close,"_ thought Ron, _"I almost asked Hermione out and that is something I can't do!"_  

When the three were down in the Great Hall Harry began the conversation, "What do we have first?"

"Charms," answered Hermione, "Followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ron sat there and played with his food.  He wasn't that hungry he was too preoccupied with not allowing himself to fall for Hermione (which was a little to late now all he could do was keep himself from asking her out).

"Ron, you ok?" asked Hermione as she finished putting jam on her toast like she did almost every morning.  

"I'm fine," lied Ron, he ached he ached for Hermione.

"You sure?" prodded Hermione still concerned, "you haven't eaten anything."

"Not hungry 'sall," mumbled Ron as he pushed a plate away.

"So there's nothing bothering you?" asked Hermione one last time because Ron never didn't eat unless something was truly bothering him.

"What is this the Spanish Inquisition?  I told you I'm fine!" snapped Ron getting tired of Hermione's insistent questioning.

 "I'm sorry, it was just . . ." started Hermione.

"You know forget it," interrupted Ron as he got up and left the table.

Truthfully Ron normally wouldn't have gotten upset but for him it was an excuse to get away and it put some distance between him and Hermione.  As long as he stayed mad at Hermione there was less chance of him asking her out so Ron set out to find ways to be mad at Hermione.


	7. Is that Ron?

**A/N:** Ok, I want to start off by saying that I will not change this fic because of book five.  That does not mean that I will not use certain things brought up in book five like the Mimbulus Mimbletonia. 

            Hermione suddenly jerked awake, a quill in her hand and an old tattered book laying on her stomach.  The only words that were written on the page were: "I think I'm in love."

            Hermione read this line over a few times before she opened the draperies around her bed.  She could hear Parvati and Lavender busily scuttling around getting ready for the day.   They would try from time to time to get her to do the same. It never worked; Hermione believed in combing her hair being clean and presentable but beyond that it was a mute point to her. 

            Hermione reached for her wand, which was under her pillow, and whispered a vanishing charm.  She then closed the book, which was her journal, and slipped it under her pillow.  The words she had written before drifting off to sleep rang in her ears: "I think I'm in love."

            Hermione's mind began to argue with itself, as she got ready for the day:

            _"But I can't be, I just can't. Me? In love?_

_            "Yes, you, you've known it since the wedding."_

_            "Emotions were high at the wedding, I was just swept away with it all."_

_            "Ye, but you can't get swept away unless the emotions were already there."_

_            "I can't be!"_

_            "But you are!"_

_            "I can't and I'm not!"_ decided Hermione as she grabbed her wand and left the dormitory.

            "As Hermione stood in the common room waiting for Harry and Ron she saw couples greeting each other.  _"I wish I had that,"_ suddenly thought Hermione.

            Once she realized what she was thinking Hermione quickly denied it.

            "Morning 'Mione," called Harry as he walked down the stairs.

            "Morning Harry, Ron!" beamed Hermione, she was glad to see them and grateful for the distraction from her thoughts.

            Just as Ron was about to say something Fred and George came bounding down the stairs knocking down Ron.  The raucous of Ron's falling and the twins jovial greeting everyone turned from what they were doing to watch.

            "Oh, did we hurt poor ickle Ronniekins?" teased Fred.

            When Hermione hers this line she cringed, she knew from a similar incident last year when at the Wesley house that Ron despised the nickname and tended to get a bit hot headed about it.

            Then Ron suddenly answered, "'Sall right."  Hermione couldn't believe it!  The twins couldn't either.  As she, Harry and Ron left the common room for the Great Hall, Hermione faintly heard Fred and George remark:

            "Was that our brother, Fred?"

            "I don't know, I think we hit him harder than we thought."

            _"I couldn't agree with you two more,"_ thought Hermione as she half smiled.

            When the three sat at the house table Harry got quickly caught in a conversation with Neville about his new Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

            Hermione began to spread the jam on her toast as Ron just sat there and idly stirred his eggs.  Hermione began to grow concerned it was very unlike him not to eat.

            "Ron, you ok?"

            "I'm fine," lied Ron, Hermione knew he was because he always did a shifty thing with his eyes when he lied.  It wasn't an obvious thing to most people but when you spend about four years in close contact with him you notice it.  So Hermione continued to prod pointing out that he hadn't eaten.

            "Not hungry 'sall," answered Ron, this time truthfully as he pushed his plate away. When Ron said this alarms went off in Hermione's head.  _"There is most defiantly something wrong!"_  So she asked one last time, "So there's nothing bothering you?"

            "What is this the Spanish Inquisition?" I told you I'm fine!" snapped Ron.

            "I'm sorry it was just…" Hermione started before Ron interrupted saying, "You know forget it!" and storming off.

            "What was that about?" asked Neville startled by Ron's reaction.

            "I don't know," answered Hermione, "Harry has anything been bothering Ron?"

            "Not that I know of," shrugged Harry.

            Hermione bit her bottom lip in thought as she watched Ron walk out the Great Hall doors.  Hermione then took a thoughtful bite of toast. 

            _"I will find out what's bothering you Ronald Wesley!"_

**A/N: **Tahdah! I finally finished this chapter!  Don't know when the next one will be out but I'll try to get to work on it. 


	8. Lovegood

            _"What did I just do?"_ thought Ron,_ "Is being angry with her any better?"_

Ron had been kicking himself in the pants for the past five minutes.

            "Something bothering you?" asked a girl with long straggly dirty-blond hair wearing a butterbeer cap necklace, her wand tucked behind her ear for safekeeping. 

            "You think?" blurted Ron before realizing that he was talking to a stranger.

            "You want to talk about it?" offered the girl.

            "Who are you?" asked Ron.

            "I could ask you the same," answered the girl eyeing Ron with intrigue.

            "Yes," admitted Ron," but I asked you first."

            "Luna Lovegood," she answered.

            "Loony Lovegood?" thought aloud Ron.

            "If that's what you wish to call me," airily responded Luna

            "Oh, no!  Sorry, I didn't mean it that way!" started Ron getting embarrassed.

            Luna smiled a bit at Ron's awkwardness.  "It's alright," she offered, "I'm used to that type of thing."

            "But really I didn't mean…"

            "You never told me your name," interrupted Luna putting an end to Ron's awkwardness.

            "Ron Wesley."

            "You must be one of Ginny's brothers?"

            "How do you…" started Ron.

            "We're in the same year and have Astronomy together."

            At that the bell rang. "Well got to go, Charms, you know," uncomfortably explained Ron leaving a staring Luna behind.

            _"Wow, so that was Loony Lovegood.  She's pretty nice and almost…"_ started Ron but broke of his thoughts realizing how foolish what he was about to think was.

**A/N: ** Ok, I know this is terribly short, and I apologize but the next chapter is back with Hermione.


	9. Paying Attention

**A/N:** Sorry for not writing is such a long time! As I said in my Marauders fic, I had things to deal with, on top of that… I had major writers block for this. I think I'm over it at least for now any way! Sorry if this chapter is really short, but do not fret I have already done the next chapter and it is much longer than this one! Don't forget to review! I love reviews, weather good or bad!)

Ron Weasley came bursting out of charms soaking wet.

"Ron I'm sorry I thought you said you were ready," called Hermione chasing after Ron.

"_Honestly it's a mistake anyone would have made_," thought Hermione to herself as she chased Ron. It was apparent that he ignored Hermione's remark as she continued to chase Ron into the Gryffindor common room followed by Harry who would once again be caught between the fighting of his two best friends.

"Ron wait," called Hermione once there were in the common room.

"I'm going up to dry off," coldly answered Ron.

"Ugg," exclaimed Hermione in frustration, "He can be so aggravating! If only her would stop to listen!"

"That's Ron for you," shrugged Harry who knew Ron's temper from experience.

"I know," sighed Hermione, "I just wish he would listen for just five seconds."

"Good luck," remarked Harry as he took a seat by the fire resting his feet close to it since his drying charm did not work completely.

Hermione decided to sit in a corner where she could easily see Ron when he came down. "_Why do things like this always happen?_" Hermione thought, "_We're always fighting! I think second year was about the only year we didn't fight, but I bet that's only true because I was petrified for practically the whole year!_"

As Hermione was finished that thought Ron came back into the common room still looking a bit damp but with dry robes on. Where Hermione had seated herself the first thing anyone coming out of the dormitories would see would be her, but Ron wouldn't even look at Hermione. Instead Ron turned and looked over at Harry and asked, "How's it hanging Harry?"

"Ron," called Hermione to which he ignored as he walked over to join Harry, "Ron, I'm sorry ok? I thought when you said ready you wanted me to dump the water on you, I didn't realize you were asking if I was ready for you to dump the water on me."

Ron who continued to ignore Hermione said, "Harry you didn't answer my question."

Harry hesitated; he didn't want to come across as rude to Hermione but he needed to answer Ron at the same time.

"You know what, I give up! You're not worth my time Ronald Weasley!" snapped Hermione.

With that Hermione stormed off into her dormitory. "Unamladre," she called sealing her bed curtains so that she couldn't be disturbed by anyone. Hermione then whipped out her journal and began to write.

_Why does he have to be so infuriating! I try apologizing and he doesn't even listen! He is always like this! I don't see how we have been friends for so long! How could anyone be friends with Ronald Weasley?_

After writing that out Hermione felt better, She was able to vent her frustration out, she had done that many times when it came to Ron. There was the time when he blamed Crookshanks for eating Scabbers. She knew Crookshanks didn't but in the end everyone wished he had. Then there was the time the fight just before the Yule ball and especially over S.P.E.W.

"_That reminds me," _thought Hermione, "_I haven't worked on S.P.E.W! I think maybe we should visit Dobby and Winky, see how they are doing_."

With that thought in mind Hermione whispered the vanishing charm to conceal the word of her journal and then, "Abrunladre" to unseal her bed curtains.


	10. An Uncharming Time

(**A/N:** Yesh, life gets so busy! But, I'm back with another chapter; this is with Ron. It is going back to tell you what happened in Charms and goes on beyond the point of where we left off with Hermione.)

Ron ran into Charms almost being late. He would have rather not sit next to Hermione but he had no choice in the matter.

"Welcome back Gryffindors!" smiled little Professor Flitwick, "We will be starting the year off with a bit more difficult spell. This is so that you may be better prepared for your owls."

Instantly there was a slight groan from the class.

"Now, now, this charm is more advanced but it can come in quite handy!"

Flitwick then proceeded with a demonstration. He congered up a bucket of water, levitating it over his head he allowed the water to dump upon himself. Once Flitwick was thoroughly soaked he called out the spell, "Aquosadicare," to dry himself off.

"What I have just demonstrated here is a drying charm. It is pronounced, **A**-quos-**ad**-i-care. No need to worry about congering the water I already have some on hand you just need to apply the simple levitation charm from your first year. You will each levitate a bucket of water over a partner's head and when they give the go you allow the water to dump on their head. Once the water is dumped upon you, you need to attempt the drying charm. I will release class a bit early for those who aren't too successful in their charm work today. So every one partner up with the person next to you and we'll begin."

Hermione turned to face Ron. When he saw the big golden brown eyes of Hermione's he began to melt.

"_Stay mad, stay mad,_" he tried coaxing himself, "_But how can I?_"

"R-Ready?" spoke Ron not knowing that while he was levitating a bucket over Hermione's head that she had one over his. The next thing Ron knew what that he was soaking wet.

"How could you…I…er…Aquosadicare."

The spell unfortunately did not work, Ron tried several times to get the spell to work for him but it didn't. Of course it worked for Hermione which frustrated Ron, it was one of those things that he loved about her and this was not one of those times to be reminded about his care for Hermione. He was trying to get over her. "You always get it right!" complained Ron, "I wasn't ready and you go on and dump water on me!"

"I'm sorry Ron…" started to apologize Hermione until Neville's levitating charm went helter-skelter dumping upon Ron.

"Oh, Ron," sympathized Hermione.

"You know what forget it!" grumped Ron turning away.

"_I asked if she was ready. It was clearly a question!_" thought Ron.

"Aquosadicare," spoke Ron.

"_Stupid Spell!_"

"Well done!" announced Professor Flitwick, "Class dismissed."

"Ron, I'm sorry I…" trailed Hermione as yet another bucket got dumped on Ron by another mistake made by Neville.

"That's it!" cried out Ron as he stormed out of the classroom. As he burst through the doors Ron could hear Hermione calling apologies as he went but at this moment he did not care to hear them. "_This day let alone this year is not what I had anticipated!_" thought Ron as he continued to the Gryffindor tower.

"Toad warts," he said to the portrait. This provided enough time for Hermione to catch up.

"Ron wait!" she called.

Not really wanting to turn around Ron answered, "I'm going up to dry off!"

Ron could hear a faint 'Ugg' before the dormitory door closed behind him.

"Defiantly not what I expected!" mumbled Ron getting some fresh dry robes, "Why did I ever have to get the stupid notion of Hermione liking me? Why did I even consider asking her out!? Stupid Ron, stupid, stupid Ron!"

When Ron came down into the common room he saw Hermione first thing. When he saw her, his heart gave a throb, he then looked away in his frustration at himself and at her for causing the throb, he then turned to Harry and asked "How's it hanging Harry?"

"Ron," called Hermione.

Ron opted to ignore this since he did not desire to talk to her in his frustration. Hermione tried explaining her side of the situation but Ron's hot headedness just got in the way. Ron then sated, "Harry, you didn't answer my question."

With that Hermione blew leaving he and Harry alone aside for a few more entering Gryffindors.

"What did you do that for?" asked Harry.

"Do what?" answered Ron casually sitting in a chair opposite Harry.

"Treat Hermione like that, she was trying to apologize you know."

"Was she?" asked Ron playing a bit dumb.

"Yes, you two are always fighting, third year I think was the worst but this is taking a close second."

"I got cold water dumped on me three times," argued Ron.

"Two of those were Neville."

"I know," admitted Ron.

"And you're mad at Hermione?" questioned Harry trying to get his point across.

"You don't understand," mumbled Ron.

"Try me," answered Harry.

"Could we just drop the subject?" asked Ron getting frustrated his cheeks getting red much like his hair.

"Fine," shrugged Harry looking back into the fire.

As a silence came between the two Ron reflected in him self, "_First my stupid ideas then the cold water and now Harry! What right does he have to be telling me how I should treat Hermione? This thing is between her and I and it should stay that way!_"

"I'm going to the kitchen to visit Dobby and Winky, Harry you want to come?"

"Hmm?" questioned Harry as if in a daze eye's locked on the fire.

"Harry, I said I was going to see Dobby and Winky you want to come?"

Harry gave no response his eyes still fixed to the one spot.

"Hermione, I think there is something wrong with Harry," answered Ron getting a bit pale, "Harry! Harry mate, snap out of it!"

"Huh? What?" asked Harry quite confused, "Ron, why do you look pale? Hermione, when did you get down here?"

"You were out of it for a minute or two," explained Hermione.

"Was I?" asked Harry rubbing his forehead.

"Harry, you all right?" asked Hermione with now growing concern.

"I'm fine, my scar hurts a bit but that's coming to be normal."

"Do you think _He_ is around?" asked Ron.

"No," answered Harry, "but he is getting stronger."

"You should tell Dumbledore about it," instructed Hermione.

"I'm not about to tell Dumbledore every time my scar hurts a little," argued Harry, "I'm fine."

"I still think you should tell someone," protested Hermione.

"So where were you heading before I zoned out?" asked Harry changing the topic away from himself.

"I was going to the kitchen to visit Dobby and Winky."

"We'll join you," volunteered Harry.


	11. Harry

(**A/N**:  I have recently gotten a few reviews that this fic is a bit confusing.  I'd like to ask how so?   I want to try to make things less confusing if possible. Please either e-mail me or leave a review telling me how this is confusing.)

            Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the large painting of fruit.  Hermione reached up with her wand and tickled the pear.

            The painting then swung open and the three entered and were instantly surrounded by house elves eager to serve

            "Could you tell us where Dobby id?" asked Hermione. 

While one of the house elves complied another piped up asking, "Can we do anything else for you sirs?"

            "I could go for a ham sandwich," answered Ron.

            "Ron," scolded Hermione.

            "What?" asked Ron with a innocent look, "You're not still on about spew are you? They like to serve us you know!"

            "It's S.P.E.W. and yes I am still on about it, it is slavery!  Besides it'll be lunch soon."

            "I didn't eat breakfast and they're happy to serve can't you just leave them alone?"

            Before Hermione could argue any further on the topic Dobby called out, "Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is so glad you have come to visit him."

            "It's no problem Dobby," shrugged Harry.

            "Dobby," broke in Hermione, "Where's Winkey?"

            "I am afraid that she is not doing so well.  It is very embarrassing to Dobby seeing her as she is."

            "Can we see her?" asked Hermione.

            "She is not well at all," warned Dobby leading the three to the fireplace where Winkey sat passed out, butterbeer bottle in hand.

            "I've tried to stop her but poor Winky is getting worse," admitted Dobby, his ears drooping in shame.

            "It's alright," comforted Hermione.

            "Pardon me miss," interrupted a female house elf who had just brought Ron his sandwich, "but we nee Dobby to help with the lunch preparations."

            "By all means," agreed Hermione, "We had better get going anyway."

            When the three left Hermione remarked, "Poor Winkey, if only she's understand that she's better off free than serving Mr. Crouch."

            "She doesn't see it that way, she just wants to server her master, just like all the other house elves," answered Ron.

            "What about Dobby? He wanted to be free.  He's happier now that he's free."

            "Dobby's a little off his cracker, right Harry?" asked Ron.

            When there was not response from Harry Ron and Hermione turned to find Harry standing a few fee behind them completely zoned out staring off into space.

            "Harry?" asked Ron waving his hand in front of Harry's face, "Harry, mate, you all right?"

            Harry did not respond.

            "Harry?" asked Hermione giving him a nudge.

            "What?" asked Harry as if nothing happened confused as to why his two best friends were staring at him.

            "Harry, you snapped out of it again," answered Ron.

            "I did?"

            "Yes," answered Hermione, "I think we should take you to the infirmary."

            "I'm fine," protested Harry.

            "Zoning out like that is not normal," argued Ron in agreement with Hermione.

(**A/N: **I know that there were no thought in this chapter but they just didn't seem to fit at this moment.  As you can guess there is something up with Harry, but the story is not about him.  Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll try to do better next chapter.)


	12. Lunch Time

(**AN:** All right I finally have this chapter done! I had a bit of writer's bloc for this. I want to apologize ahead of time, this chapter isn't as long as I had hoped… sorry, I tried but don't worry I'll get working on the next chappie ASAP! As and FYI I having both the thoughts of Hermione and Ron in this chapter not just one or the other but both and when you reach the break I'm delving into Hermione's conversation with Lavender that Ron and Harry missed.)

After the visit to Madame Pomfery, Harry was given a clean bill of health.

"I told you I was fine," argued Harry, " now will you believe me?"

"She still seemed very concerned," protested Hermione she was naturally concerned for her friend and it was instinct to worry.

"Quit worring Hermione, Madame Pomfrey said Harry's fine, so he is," pointer out Ron convinced by what he was told he never was the greatest at reading into things. He believed what he was told at face value unless the person proved to be untrustworthy.

"Ron you can be so blind," answered Hermione in disgust walking briskly away from the conversation, "_That is what is always so frustrating about him. He is always blind like that! _"

"What's wrong with her?" mumbled Ron to Harry as Hermione walked briskly away toward the Great Hall.

Harry shrugged unsure himself.

"_She can be so confusing,_" thought Ron, "_That's why I love her._" Ron was ready to kick himself for thinking such a thought, "_I love her, but I can't, I'd rather die then ruin our friendship, if I ask her out it'll be just like the dream and our relationship would be over._"

"Ron you all right?" asked Harry, "Who's snapping out of it now?"

"I got lost in thought," apologized Ron.

"What about?"

"Nothing really," lied Ron entering the Great Hall.

"Harry," called Fred as he and George approached, "Alicia wants the whole Quidditch tem out on the field Friday for tryouts."

"To quote Alicia, don't be late," added George.

"_I nearly forgot! _" thought Ron when he heard about the Quidditch tryouts. "Harry would you mind helping me practice for the tryouts tonight?"

"You're trying out for keeper?" asked Harry surprised.

"Well, I've had to play so much with my brothers on the holidays since I was about eight and they always made me keeper so I thought I'd give being on the team a shot."

"Sure, I'll help," agreed Harry as he and Ron sat down next to Hermione who had just finished talking to Lavender.

Hermione headed for the Great Hall with Ron and Harry coming behind her. "_If only Ron were more observant! _" ash thought, "_Yet if her were he wouldn't be Ronald Wesley the Ronald Wesley that I lo…well that I know so well._"

"Hermione over here," called Lavender when Hermione entered the Great Hall.

She complied and sat down next to Lavender.

"Hermione, some of us girls have agreed that we should all go get our dresses for the upcoming ball together this weekend. You want to join in?"

"I don't know," protested Hermione, she really didn't want to spend her weekend with Lavender and more than likely Parvati, they were nice enough girls and nice to hang with her and there but they were a little too stuck up for her taste, "I might have homework."

"It's only the first week!" argued Lavender, "I swear I sometimes think that you should have been sorted into Ravenclaw!"

"_Sometimes I wonder too_," thought Hermione in agreement.

"Homework can wait! You should come with us it will be fun to have some girl time together."

"Fine," sighed Hermione knowing she was not going to get out of the trip.

"You won't regret it," smiled Lavender.

"_Want to bet,_" thought to Hermione half smiling back.

"And don't try to get out of it either," added Lavender as Ron and Harry sat down.


	13. Snape

(**A/N: **Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long.  I had some trouble writing it.  As a heads up I'm going to be going on vacation this week and I may not get anything up for a while.)

            "Who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Harry as the three headed for that class.

            "Frankly, I don't know," answered Hermione, "Dumbledore didn't introduce any new professors at the opening feast."

            "I don't remember seeing any new professors either," added Ron.

            "I guess we'll just have to wait and find out," remarked Hermione.

            Once every one was seated for class Professor Snape entered the room.

            "Snape's the new Dark Arts professor?" asked Ron in shock and disgust.

            "Then who's teaching potions?" asked a scared Neville who sat with the trio.

            "As you all maybe wondering why I am here teaching this class, I'll explain," announced Snape, "Due to the fact that there are no suitable replacements for this position, I have the sheer pleasure of teaching this particular class.  Each capable professor has taken on the duty of teaching at least one class of Defense Against the Dark Arts.  I have the fortunate duty of educating this particular class. Any questions?"

(**A/N: **Sorry to break in right in the middle like this but please note the sarcasm in Snape's speech.)

            "I've got a question," mumbled Ron, "Can we opt for a replacement?"

            "Shh," hushed Hermione.

            "What was the Mr. Wesley?" demanded Snape, "Do you have a question or were you just muttering nonsense?"

            "I have a question professor," broke in Hermione saving Ron for a difficult situation, which would have easily led to a detention.

            Snape sighed turning to Hermione and asked, " What would that be Ms. Granger?"

            "Is your teaching this class going to be a permanent thing?"

            "No, Professor Dumbledore is currently in the search of a person to permanently fill the position, any other questions? Good, now everyone turn to page twenty-four.  We'll be starting there."

            At the end of class all the fifth year Gryffindors left Defense Against Dark Arts with their heads hanging low.  Their experience with Snape in that class was not what you would call pleasant.

            "A three scroll paper, due Monday!" cried out Ron.

            "Guess what we're going to have to do this weekend?" remarked Harry/

            "Hogsmeade weekend too!" added Ron.

            "You want to know the worst of it?" asked Hermione, "We have potions next."

            "You have got to be kidding me! Snape followed by more Snape?" remarked Ron.

            "She's not kidding," replied Harry double-checking his schedule.

            "We're done for," exasperated Ron, "If ever Snape gets mad in Defense Against the Dark Arts it'll carry over into Potions."

            "Hopefully Dumbledore will find someone to take the position," remarked Hermione.

            "Hopefully soon," added Harry.

(**A/N:** Sorry for the super shortness and the lack of thought but that's the way it worked out.)


	14. Try Outs

(**A/N: **I am finally back from vacation, and I was able to afford the time to write another chapter.   I would have had it up sooner but there was so much I needed to catch up on, especially fics that got updated while I was gone; there were quite a few, which of course made me very happy. :-) )

            It quickly reached Friday, Ron and Hermione were still concerned for Harry because he regularly had blackouts.  Due to their concern for Harry the forgot about their fight.  Harry who was under constant pressure from Hermione to tell some one about his black outs wrote Sirius.  Every evening Harry and Ron practiced to prepare Ron for the tryouts.  Meanwhile Hermione stayed behind to work on her paper.  Ron and Harry decided to do theirs over the weekend since they had not time during the week due to practicing.

            This Friday night Hermione had much to do she had received and ancient runes assignment, which needed to be ready by Tuesday, on top of the paper assigned by Snape.  She wanted to be out watching the tryouts in support of Ron but couldn't with all the work she had.  As she measured the length of each scroll to be sure that they were each standard length, Ginny came up to her.

            "Hermione, are you going on girls only shopping trip?"

            "I don't know," answered Hermione, "I have this Ancient Runes project and then a three scroll paper for Snape…"

            "You've got to come," jumped in Ginny, "I've been invited too, you see, and I don't mind going shopping but I have to wait on buying my dress for a bit and I was wondering if you would wait to buy yours as well so I'm not the only girl who doesn't buy here dress this weekend."

            "Well, I …" started Hermione.

            "I sound self centered don't I?" asked Ginny.

            "No, it's an embarrassment any girl would want to avoid, I'll wait on buying my dress."

            "Thanks Hermione," smiled Ginny hugging her," You're like a sister to me!"

            Ron paced back and forth in the team room before tryouts.

            "Ron, you'll do fine, you're a good flyer," reassured Harry.

            "You think?" asked Ron, "Even though I have such an old broom?

            "It's never held us back," offhandedly remarked Fred.

            "What do you expect to have a Firebolt like Harry?" asked George.

            "Maybe I shouldn't try out," debated Ron seeing someone else trying out with a faster broom than him.

            "Just relax," instructed Harry.

            "Yes sit down you're going to ware a hole in the floor," added Fred.

            Ron finally sat down letting out a great sigh of nerves.

            "Look's like everyone is here," observed Alicia, "Here's how the tryouts are going to run, I'll call one keeper up at a time and then we'll run through a quick and basic practice.  Afterwards I want the existing team to remain on the field for a quick discussion and vote.  I will then have the new team roster up Monday morning.

            Ron was the last person to be called up for tryouts.  "Well here goes nothing," Ron thought to himself as he kicked up off the ground to join the team.

            When Ron was in position he missed the first quaffel that came to him.

            "Let's try that again," called Alicia.

            This time Ron readied himself for the quaffel he realized after the first, "_This is no worse than what my brothers put me through at home and I don't miss there.  I can do this! _"  When the quaffel came this time Ron blocked it.

            "Let's try another," called Alicia.

            The next move was a bit more difficult but Ron was able to block it.  In all Ron did well he missed only one other quaffel before Alicia called, "All right that's it."

            As Ron left the field he felt fairly good about the tryouts until he heard some one bragging about how well they did up in the air, not missing a single quaffel.  Ron paled at this knowing that he had missed at least two.  (Ron hadn't paid much attention to the others trying out because he was so focused on what he needed to do when he was up in the air.)

            When Harry got back from the team vote Ron asked, "So what's the verdict?"

            "There was a tie," answered Harry, "Alicia has to decided between the two."

            "Which two does she need to decide between?" urged Ron desperate to know.

            "Ron, you know I can't tell you, besides you'll find out Monday."


	15. Shopping

(**A/N:** I would have had this update sooner but I was busy with some things.  Yet while I was busy I was able to write up not only this chapter but two others which I will hopefully have up real soon.)

            "Ooohhh, that is divine on you," squealed Lavender as Hermione showed off another dress.  The squeeling seemed to get louder with each dress.  Hermione hated to find out how loud everyone would get on the last one.

            This last dress Hermione has a feeling was the one.  It was a drastic change from the year before but that was one of the great things about it.  The dress was a shimmer-y midnight blue with a light scattering of silver sequence across the front and then it spilled down the back.  The sequence on the front looked like stars shining in the night and then the sequence in the back gave the dress the look of having a train with out there being one.  It was the most gorgeous dress Hermione had ever seen.  When she came out in it Lavender exasperated, "Hermione it's gorgeous!"

            "Can I have it?" joked Parvati. 

            "You are defiantly going to have to get it," added Ginny.

            "It looks that good?" asked Hermione looking in the mirror, "_I am actually getting excited about this dress.  It really does look good on me._"

            "So are you going to get it?" asked Parvati.

            "I think I'm going to wait," answered Hermione as she stepped into the back to change.

            "Why?" That is the dress for you!" argued Lavender.

            "I want to be sure," answered Hermione.

            "What? There is no other dress for you, right Ginny?" retorted Parvati.

            "I think it's a good choice on Hermione's part, I'm doing the same."

            "I think you are crazy the both of you!" answered Lavender as she and Parvati proceeded to check out.

            "Thanks," whispered Ginny when Hermione stepped out of the dressing room.

            "It's no problem," whispered Hermione.

            "You sure? That dress was so you?" asked Ginny.

            "Yes, the dress will be here next Hogsmeade weekend," reassured Hermione.

            "All this shopping is making me hungry," suggested Parvati, "Why don't we head over to the Three Broomsticks to get some lunch then we can do some other shopping."

            "Sounds perfect," agreed Ginny.

            Once the clerk at the dress shop verified which room the dress were to be sent to the four headed to the Three Broomsticks.

            "I have to say, I'm surprised that you're not wanting to head off and join Ron and Harry like last year," remarked Lavender.

            "Ron and Harry are working on their papers," explained Hermione.

            "In all honesty, you are hardly seen with out them," added Parvati.

            "They're my friends," shrugged Hermione.

            "You know that practically ever girl is envious of you," pointed out Lavender, "Especially after that report by Rita Skeeter did about you."

            "What?"

            "Yes, every girl in the school would love the chance to date Harry Potter, at least spend a day with him.  You get to spend almost every day with him and are said to have been his girlfriend," continued Lavender.

            "There never was a thing between us…" protested Hermione.

            "Doesn't matter!" objected Parvati.

            "Well, if you're not interested in Harry, then who are you interested in?" asked Ginny.

            One name popped into Hermione's mind but she quickly dismissed it. "_It's not possible._"

            "Hermione is dating Krum of course!" cried Parvati.

            "That's another reason why girls are envious of you," added Lavender.

            "Hermione is not dating Krum," answered Ginny, "Didn't you hear her say that they broke up?"

            "What?" cried Parvati, "When did this happen?"

            "I told you after the Great Feast," explained Hermione.

            "I don't remember this!"

            "You were too busy talking about the ball to listen," answered Hermione.

            "When and why did you break up then?" asked Lavender as she and Parvati listened intently.

            "We kind of did at the end of last year.  I just didn't fee like we weren't well suited for each other.  We still keep in contact though.  I received an owl from him just before the start of term."

            "What did it say?  What did it say?" demanded Lavender.

            Hermione sighed as she relayed the message.  She knew it was going to be a long day, but she didn't know it would be this long.


	16. When there's no Hermione

            "Where is Hermione when you need her?" asked Ron out loud he was a little stuck on his paper and could use her advice.  Harry didn't respond so Ron nudged him and asked again, "Where's Hermione when you need her?"

            "Harry didn't respond in fact Harry wasn't moving.  "Harry come on snap out of it!" beckoned Ron as loudly as he dared to in the library, "Harry!"

            By this time Madame Prince eyed Ron and Harry who had just come too.

            "Let me guess.  I blanked out again?"

            "Yeah, only this time it was worse than normal.  I thought there for a second that you weren't going to come too."

            "Well I came too.  So what did I miss?"

            "Nothing much, I was just going to ask you where Hermione is when you need her?"

            "Out shopping," answered Harry.

            "I know," grimaced Ron looking at his less than half done paper, "That's not where I need her to be."

            "Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked a dreamy voice from off to the side.

            "Yeah," answered Ron seeing it was Luna.

            "I might be able to help," offered Luna looking at the topic of the paper from over Ron's shoulder.

            "But you're a fourth year," objected Ron.

            "Professor McGonagall thought it would be good for us to learn it early," shrugged Luna not giving it a second thought.

            "Um, Ron who's this?" asked Harry slightly mystified by the blond haired girl wearing a butter beer cap necklace, with a wand tucked behind her ear for safe keeping.

            Luna turned to Harry as if she just noticed him, while Ron answered, "This is Luna Lovegood, I ran into here just before Charms earlier this week."

            "You're Harry Potter," stated Luna.

            "Yeah, I know," answered Harry still a bit mystified by Luna.

            "About this paper," started Ron continuing his conversation with Luna, "You say you can help?"

            Luna nodded as she sat down at the table with Ron and Harry.  It wasn't until dinner did the two finish their papers.

            "Thanks for the help," smiled Ron as he rolled up his three pieces of parchment.

            "It was no problem," airily answered Luna as she got up to leave.

            When Hermione got back from Hogsmeade she joined Harry and Ron at dinner.

            "Hi," sighed Hermione as she sat down across from Harry and Ron.

            "How was your day?" asked Harry as Hermione loaded her plate.

            "Long," answered Hermione, "How did the paper writing go?"  
            "Great," answered Ron with a half full mouth, "Luna Lovegood helped us out."

            "Who?" asked Hermione swallowing her food.

            "Luna, she's a fourth year, in Ravenclaw."

            "Let me check your papers after dinner just to be sure," answered Hermione slightly put out because they weren't needing her help as usual.

            "All right," shrugged Ron.

            After dinner Hermione checked the papers while Ron and Harry played Wizards Chess.

            "I don't believe it!" cried Hermione in shock.

            "What?" asked Ron as his queen checkmated Harry's king.

            "You two have something in your papers that I completely missed putting in mine!"

            "Great," grinned Ron knowing that he wouldn't have to re-write his paper.

            "No this is a disaster! I'm going to have to re-write my whole paper!"


	17. Monday Mornings

(**A/N: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews I am immensely enjoying them! I've noticed that a few of you are worried about the romance. I'm getting back to it here soon, it's just life does go on and people don't think about love 24/7. Please trust me in the direction that I'm going to take this fiction. There are going to be parts that you'll like then there will be parts that you don't like but in the end I think you will be pleased with the outcome.)

Sunday passed by rather slowly. There wasn't much to do Hermione spent the day re-writing her paper while Ron and Harry kept alternating between playing chess and exploding snap.

Before long it was Monday. Ron was up early to see if he made the team.

"If only…" thought Ron as he entered the common room. There were a few people up this early. One student was trying to magically brew some coffee in one corner while Angelina was posting the roster in the other. Ron rushed over to the board to see.

"Morning," greeted Angelina, "You made the team."

"I did?" asked Ron looking at the roster to see for himself.

"Yes, and I expect to see you prove that you're the man for the job."

"No need to worry about that," smiled Ron as he looked back at the roster.

More people began to file into the common room.

"Congratulations little bro," clapped George on Ron's back.

"Knew you were the right one for the job," joined in Fred.

"So did you get it?" asked Hermione as she and Harry approached him.

"I did," smiled Ron.

"That's fantastic," cried Hermione giving Ron a hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

"No doubt in my mind, I knew it was going to be you," remarked Harry.

"_About the only way this day could be any better would be if Hermione and I …No that's crazy,_" thought Ron.

"Who's up for some breakfast?" asked Ron.

"Sounds good," agreed Harry.

While at breakfast the mail came.

"I've got a letter from Snuffles," remarked Harry.

"What dose he say?" asked Hermione.

"He says he doesn't like the sound of the blackouts, says you were right about insisting that I write him. He also says that he's working on a way to come and visit."

"See I was right," pointed Hermione, "You needed to tell someone."

"Yeah, but Snuffles is taking a risk to come see me. He does every time I tell him something's wrong!" retorted Harry; it was obvious that he was a bit angry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't see it that way." Apologized Hermione.

"You never do," answered Harry in anger before getting up and leaving.

"You sure have a way with things," remarked Ron shaking his head in dismay.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" demanded Hermione.

"Well, first there's Snuffles and then there was Charms…"

"Charms!? You have to nerve to bring up Charms? Of all the infuriating!" stormed off Hermione.

"_Great, I've made her mad yet again. Me and my big mouth. There has got to be a better way!"_


	18. Matching Up

(**A/N:** Sorry if chapter 17 didn't show right away! Obviously it is up now. I currently have been inspired for this fic, which is a good and bad thing. It's good because I'm updating it but it's bad because "What of the Marauders" and "Believing the Extraordinary" are being ignored. Yet that's the way the cookie crumbles. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter and it's shortness! I have good news I have 2 full chapters done and a third well on the way.)

It was final Gryffindor's first match of the season. It of course was against Slytherin. Ron was as nervous as Harry was for his first game.

"You'll do fine," reassured Harry, "You've been fantastic at practice."

"Yeah, sure," meekly agreed Ron as the Quidditch team headed out onto the field.

In the game Ron's nerves got the best of him. Slytherin was well advanced in the lead, as the came neared an end a rouge Bludger took Ron out.

Hermione watched the game with intensity. She could tell Ron was nervous when he left for the game. By the time Ron missed Quaffel number four and five she could tell the his nerves had gotten the best of him. "Come on Ron you can do it," mumbled Hermione feeling sorry for him.

As the Slytherin's score rose higher she could hear people complaining about how bad a choice Ron was for the team.

"This guy is pathetic! What was the captain thinking? Anybody would do better than he is!" remarked a Gryffindor.

"Hey! Cut him some slack if it was your fist game you'd be nervous too!" replied Hermione.

"What? You his girlfriend?" scoffed the boy.

"No, he's my friend," answered Hermione though she knew that Ron meant more to her than just a friend.

"Don't look now but I think you're boyfriend's been hit."

Hermione held her breath as Ron plummeted to the ground. She couldn't move she wanted to do something but was rendered immoveable. It wasn't until Ron hit the ground did Hermione come to her senses. Hermione then rushed to reach Ron she had to weave through the celebrating Slytherins to reach Ron. She faintly heard them say something about Ron but didn't bother to listen. Her sole focus was Ron and seeing that he was ok. Hermione ran into Harry on the Quidditch field as Madame Pomphrey cast a floating charm to transport Ron to the hospital wing.

"I assume you two will want to come along?" asked Madame Pomphrey.

Hermione nodded as she and Harry followed Madame Pomphrey.

When the three plus an unconscious Ron reached the infirmary Madame Pomphrey went to work. She treated a few scrapes and mended Ron's apparently broken leg.

"Ron is going to remain unconscious for a while, he may possible remain this way even into tomorrow. He is suffering from a concussion and there is a possibility of some memory loss. It would be best if one of you remained with him until he come to so as to clear up any possible confusion."

"I'll say," volunteered both Harry and Hermione.

"I'll let you two figure out who it will be while I tend to some of the games other minor injuries."

"Harry, I think that I should stay," recommended Hermione, "With your constant zoning out and all."

"You're right," agreed Harry.


	19. Late Nights

Everything was a buzz around Ron. Slowly things settled, came into focus, and the buzz faded. Ron slowly opened his eyes to see a quietly sleeping Hermione, her head resting on the bed. Ron thought of nothing but Hermione, "_She is even more beautiful when she is asleep_." Ron reached to gently brush Hermione's hair away from her face.

"_You know you love her_," rang out Ron's heart.

"_I know I do_," admitted Commonsense as Ron continued to brush Hermione's hair. The urge to kiss Hermione, to wake her from her slumber, like in a fairytales, was strong. This was the one time that Ron felt he could not resist, he move ever so slightly so that he could kiss her. In his movement Hermione awoke.

"Ron, you're awake!" remarked a still sleepy and quite surprised Hermione.

"Yeah," grimaced Ron wishing that Hermione hadn't woken up.

"I must have fallen asleep," thought Hermione aloud, "I'm sorry Ron, I was supposed to stay up incase you came too. Have you been conscious long?"

"No, just woke up," lied Ron as he realized that he was in the infirmary. He sort of knew he was there from the start but the full concept of being there finally hit, "What are we doing in the infirmary any way?"

Hermione quickly explained what misery the Quidditch game was, and what Madame Pomphrey had said.

"So you volunteered to stay?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, Harry did too, but with his constant blackouts he wouldn't have been a good choice."

"You're right," agreed Ron, " thanks for staying anyway."

Hermione smiled as she said, "You're Welcome."

There was something painfully sweet about Ron sitting there on the infirmary bed somewhat helpless.

"_You know how you feel_," chimed Hermione's heart.

"_That's not possible_," denied Hermione.

"_Quite trying to fool yourself_," argued Commonsense.

"_What? I'm not fooling myself! I do not love Ronald Weasley_," lied Hermione to herself – she knew the truth – she loved him.

As the two sat there in silence, staring at each other they slowly leaned forward and shared a soft kiss. Neither of them realized what they were doing until their lips touched.

"I'd better go," suggested Hermione biting her lower lip she had no idea what had just happened.

"Oh-Okay," stuttered Ron just as surprised and bewildered as Hermione.

(**A/N:** So what do you think? I want to hear from you guys!)


	20. Afterthoughts

Ron watched as Hermione quickly left the infirmary.

"_Did what I think just happen actually happen?_"

Ron relived every second between he and Hermione he realized that they had indeed kissed. The moment was like a dream Ron remembered thinking how beautiful Hermione was. It was like he had no control over his emotions it was similar to being under the Imperius Curse but better because there was no doubt that his actions were his own.

"_I did kiss her,_" smiled Ron as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back, "_I guess there was nothing to that dream after all._"

"_Don't be so sure about that,_" warned Pessimism, "_Did you see how fast she got out of here? That can't be good._"

"_Well, it's a little late to take things back,_" dismally thought Ron, "_what if I act like it never happened? Maybe things can go on as if we've never kissed._"

* * *

When the door to the infirmary closed behind her Hermione let out a sigh.

"What just happened in there?" breathed Hermione.

"_Nothing absolutely nothing_!" declared Hermione's nerves.

"_I'm not going to think about what just happened. In fact nothing happened at all,_" decided Hermione as she headed for the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione had to keep coaxing herself into believing nothing happened the entire way to the tower. By the time Hermione reached the Gryffindor Common Room she had had enough, "_There's no use denying it we kissed and that's all there is too it_!"

Hermione stood there in the empty Common Room as she relived the wonderful moment that was their first kiss. Hermione even giggled for a moment surprising herself. Hermione then quickly rushed up to the dorm room and sealed herself behind the curtains of her bed as she wrote in her journal what had just happened.

* * *

Hermione slipped in and out of consciousness. She could hear a faint thudding sound in what seemed like the distance, it was just on the other side of full consciousness.

"Hermione open up in there! You can't sleep all day!" came a muffled cry, which was obviously Parvati. Hermione became fully conscious and realized that she must have drifted to sleep while journalizing. She quickly mumbled the spell to conceal the word of her journal and then unsealed the curtains.

"I'm up," answered Hermione to Parvati's cries.

"Finally," remarked Lavender, "we thought you had died in there."

"Sorry," answered Hermione as she stood up.

"Where were you last night?" asked Parvati, "We noticed that you weren't up here at cerfew.

"I was in the infirmary," answered Hermione as she combed her hair.

"What were you doing in there?" demanded Lavender.

"Madame Pomphrey wanted some one to sit with Ron incase he came too."

"So how is he?" asked Parvati with slight disinterest.

"Fine he should be out of the infirmary soon."

"Well, we'd better get to breakfast," remarked Lavender as she and Parvati left the dorm room, "We'll see you around."

Hermione finished getting ready and joined Harry at breakfast.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Ron," questioned Harry/

"He came too last night," explained Hermione as a group of Slytherins cam in singing:

Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King.

"I can't believe it!" cried Hermione in frustration as she stormed out of the Great Hall leaving breakfast behind and forgotten. Harry quickly followed Hermione out.

"The nerve!" breathed Hermione as she paced the Main Hall.

"Hermione, breath," instructed Harry trying to calm Hermione down, "I'm sure it'll all die down."

"Sure," sarcastically agreed Hermione as she calmed down a bit.


	21. Michael Cook

Once Hermione calmed down she and Harry went to visit Ron in the infirmary.

"How are you feeling Ron?" asked Harry.

"Not too bad my legs a bit sore…"

"It should be that way for a few days," interjected Madame Pomphrey, "The leg is mended but it takes time for the nervous system to realize that."

When Madame Pomphrey stepped out of the room to attend to other business Ron added that he could leave whenever.

"That's – um – good," answered Harry knowing that Ron would not like what is was like outside the infirmary. The Slytherins had their song and the Gryffidors weren't particularly happy with Ron because he was the main cause that they lost.

"I'm guessing that atmosphere out there isn't the greatest?" grimaced Ron.

"No not at all," answered Hermione.

"I'm sorry mate," sympathized Harry, he knew from experience what it was like to be hated by his own house.

"Well, I might as well get this over with," stood up Ron.

Fortunately there was no incident until lunch. When Ron entered the Great Hall with Harry and Hermione the Slytherins gave Ron a standing ovation cheering him for their victory. Draco then initiated a course of Weasley is our King:

Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King.

Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley will make sure we win,  
Weasley is our King.

Ron upon entering to such an escapade turned Red in the ears from the shame and embaressment.

"Just ignore them," whispered Hermione into Ron's ears as the three mad their way to the Gryffindor table.

"That's quite enough," called Dumbeldore standing up when the Slytherins started into a second round of the song.

After lunch Harry decided to try to send a letter to Sirius trying to convince him to not come, this left Hermione and Ron alone in the common room working on their homework.

"Um, about last night," stated Hermione, she didn't know why she was bringing the whole thing up.

"What about last night?" asked Ron trying to play it cool.

"Before I left-" hinted Hermione, if Ron wasn't going to admit to it then neither was she.

"It was nothing," shrugged Ron turning to his homework.

"It was?" asked Hermione slightly hurt, a feeling she hadn't expected to feel.

"Yeah, we talked, you left, and then I went to sleep."

"Oh really?" demanded Hermione getting upset with Ron she knew what happened and she knew that Ron did too but wasn't admitting to it.

"What more was there?" asked Ron looking up from his work seeing an upset Hermione.

Hermione could see that Ron was not going to admit to the kiss, "_He can be so infuriating_!"

"I guess there was nothing," she admitted.

Hermione tried to focus back on her work but could not. She could not bare stand to be near Ron any longer. She got up and mumbled that she was going to the library.

When Hermione was out of the Gryffindor Common Room she turned in the opposite direction of the library. She did not know where to go and she did not care, all she knew was that she did not want to be bothered. After a short while Hermione found what looked like a desolate place. She sat down at the bade of a statue. As she sat there tears began to flow. Hermione was sure what she was crying but she continued anyway.

"Here," offered a tall boy holding out a handkerchief. He had chocolate brow hair and wore wire frames that brought a focus to his brown eyes that were almost the color of gold.

"Thank you," accepted Hermione wiping her eyes with the handkerchief.

"It's no problem," smiled the Ravenclaw, "You all right?"

"I'm fine," answered Hermione collecting herself. She felt a bit embarrassed by him seeing her cry.

"I know we just met, but do you need some one to talk with?"

"No it was nothing, a girl thing, I just needed a good cry."

"All right then, well I'm Michael, by the way, Michael Cook."

"I'm Hermione Granger," answered Hermione taking Michael's offered hand.

"I'm glad to have met you Hermione, sorry it couldn't have been on better terms."

"It's fine," slightly pinked Hermione.

"It's getting near curfew," remarked Michael, "Hopefully we'll run into each other again some time."

"Hopefully," agreed Hermione before the two of them turned to go to their dorm rooms.

(**A/N:** What do you think? Michael, of course, is one of my own characters.)


	22. Hermione

(**A/N:** I apologize for all the short chapters that I do. It is really hard to make long ones. I do try though! I'm just not that successful at making long chapters. There is a lot of scene changing in this chapter so please bare with me. Michael is in this chapter and he is a seventh year and a prefect.)

Ron and Harry were heading for divination when Harry asked, "Ron do you know what's wrong with 'Mione? She's been kind of distant lately?"

"I don't know what's wrong either," shrugged Ron as he climbed up the ladder to the Divination tower, "I thought you might have known."

* * *

Hermione made her way to her Ancient Runes class, she was absorbed in thought mentally reviewing over the information for a quiz, when she ran into some one.

"I'm so sorry," apologized Hermione not seeing who it was that she ran into.

"Hey, didn't expect to run into you so soon," smiled Michael, "No pun intended."

"Oh Michael! What are you doing over here?"

"Heading for Charms, needed to stay late in Runes to ask a question. I'm guessing that you take Ancient Runes as well?"

"Yeah I do."

"I'm already late for Charms and I don't want to make you late for your class so I'll let you go and hopefully we can run into each other and more than just a few minutes to talk," remarked Michael as he headed down the hall.

* * *

That night after class was the Halloween feast. As everyone gathered in the Great Hall eager to start the celebration Dumbeldore stood up to make an announcement. This was quite unlike him to do such at the Halloween feast so ever one paid special attention.

"I am well aware that this is not a normal occurrence for me to stand and speak at such an event but I have what will be good news to many here tonight. We have finally selected a new Defense Against the Dark Art teacher. She is well qualified in the position and I hope that you will give her the respect that she deservers, for her bite is much worse than her bark. I would like to introduce Professor Serena Snuffles."

A rather large woman stood up and waved to the students before sitting back down as Snape gave the woman a rather distasteful look.

"So on with the feasting then!" called out Dumbeldore after a small round of applause for Professor Snuffles.

"I wonder what this Professor will be like?" remarked Hermione as she loaded up his plate.

"My question is will she last past a year?" asked Harry.

"If she does last past the year it will be a miracle," added Ron.

"I wonder if Professor Dumbeldore was serious about her bite being worse than her bark," gulped Neville who was sitting next to the trio.

"Fred and George have her tomorrow, they'll find out sure enough," shrugged Ron as he took another bite.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" cried Fred as he and George entered the Gryffindor Common Room the next day.

"It was bloody terrible!" added George in frustration.

"What?" asked Hermione looking up from her reading on the history of House Elves.

"Professor Snuffles, she's a nightmare, that's what!" answered Fred.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Fred and I thought we'd have a bit of fun and test one of our latest inventions," answered George, "She confiscates it before we even use it!"

"Then she gives us detention over the next Hogsmead weekend!" added Fred, "We didn't do anything!"

"That's not all, she then assigns a three scroll paper and tell us just us to make it a four scroll one," finished George."

"I'd like to know how she knew what we were going to do well before we even did it!" remarked Fred as he and George went up to their dorm room.

"Now we know what she is going to be like," half frowned Ron as he watched his brothers ascend the flight of stairs to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

The week flew by fairly quickly and it was yet again Friday. Hermione sat alone in the library working on a paper for potions while Ron and Harry were out practicing for their next Quidditch match.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Michael as he sat down across from Hermione, "I thought you could use a little company."

"I think I'd like the company," smiled Hermione looking up from her work.

"I believe this will the first time that we can actually have a conversation that lasts more than a few minutes."

Hermione looked down at her watch and saw that curfew wasn't for another good hour and a half, "Your, right."

"I'm guessing that you're working on potions?" asked Michael.

"I am, you?"

"Same thing," grimaced Michael, "Word to the wise, unless you are serious about a career that requires potions don't take the NEWT courses."

Hermione laughed a little, "That bad?"

"Worse," answered Michael.

"Which paper is it that Snape has you working on?"

"Truth Serum," answered Hermione.

"I remember that one!" laughed Michael, "That's the one that my room mate Tim stole from me, he couldn't stand the fact that I was doing better than he was. I ended up spending all of breakfast and lunch rewriting the stupid thing. Turned out for the best though, it was on the final exam, and I knew it better than any one else in the class. You should have seen the look on Tim's face when I told him it was because of him I got the best grade on the final."

"What topic does Professor Snape have you working on?"

"The components of Verastrium."

"Michael, there's something I think you might want to check up on in the hallway," mentioned a Ravenclaw girl.

"Prefect duty," smirked Michael, "You know the run through."

"Tell me about it," agreed Hermione thinking of the still troublesome first years who had attacked her at the beginning of the year.

"It was fantastic talking to you, would you mind joining me again this Hogsmead weekend?"

"Sure," agreed Hermione before Michael went rushing out to take care of what was going on in the hall.


	23. Hogsmeade

(**A/N**: This A/N I'll be replying to a couple reviews.

inandout: You are right that the chapters have been moving fast I didn't realize it untill you mentioned it. I think I've slowed thing back down again.

black pantha: How are there too many characters? I've only included one oc. The rest of the characters are JK Rowling's, I just enjoy writing stroies that include them.)

Ron, Harry and Hermione sat together at breakfast Saturday morning. "Where should we go today at Hogsmead?" asked Harry trying to make conversation. Hermione was still on the quite side.

"I don't know," shrugged Ron, "Where do you feel like going Hermione?"

"I won't be joining you guys today," answered Hermione as she took a bite from her toast.

"What? Then what will you be doing today?" demanded Ron.

"I promised to meet with Michael Cook today."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Michael Cook, he's a seventh year Ravenclaw."

"That idiot!?" asked Ron having no idea what he was talking about, all he knew was that Michael was going out with Hermione and he did not like that.

"He's not an idiot Ron," defended Hermione, "Michael is a prefect, is in some of the most difficult NEWT classes."

Ron bit his tongue having nothing more to say against Michael, with out sounding even more like an idiot. A small silence began to creep up between the three when the room was filled with owls delivering letters, packages, and any thing and every thing else that could be sent by owl post. Hermione received her usual subscription to the Daily Prophet, plus a letter in a handwriting that she did not recognize. It read:

_Hermione,_

_I am so sorry that I had to run out on you Friday night. Some of the third year Slytherins decided to give a first year from my house a hard time. (Leg Locker curse, Boogie Bat Curse – the works.) Yet, that is not the reason I'm writing you. I have a few things that I need to take care of at Hogsmeade. Would you mind meeting me at Three Broomsticks at 1:00?_

_Hope to see you there,_

_Michael_

"Who is the letter from, Hermione?" asked Ron with curiosity while Harry read his letter.

"Michael," answered Hermione as she folded the letter and slipped it into her pocket.

"Oh," reacted Ron with a great distaste for Michael.

Hermione picked up on the distaste in Ron's voice and thought, "_What is his problem with Michael? It is like he acts like he's interested then the next thing I know he goes all-distant. I can't wait forever Ronald Weasley._"

"Who is your letter from Harry?" asked Hermione having to bite her tongue from telling Ron what she thought.

"It's from Snuffles," answered Harry handing over the letter from Sirius.

_Harry,_

_Nice try in getting me not to come, but it won't work. Besides I am already here. I'll talk with you Monday._

_-Snuffles_

"That's different," remarked Hermione handing the letter over to Ron, "Normally we meet him in Hogsmead."

"I wonder where he is staying," pondered Ron giving the letter back to Harry.

"Maybe he is staying in that cave like last time," thought Harry aloud.

"We can check there," offered Hermione.

"I thought you were meeting Michael," sneered Ron, he did **not** like Hermione going out with Michael.

"I'm not meeting him until about one," argued Hermione.

After breakfast all of the older students made their way outside to the front of the castle to go Hogsmeade. "Hermione!" called Lavender from across the way.

"_What now?_" thought Hermione as she stopped to talk to Lavender.

"You two go ahead," waved Hermione to Ron and Harry, "I'll catch up."

"Hermione," started Lavender latching on to Hermione with Parvati walking on her other side, "we hear that you have a date with Michael Cook, one of the cutest guys in the school."

"Is it true?" asked Parvati.

"I don't know, if you'd call it a date..." answered Hermione, "We're meeting each other at Three Broomsticks to talk."

"I'd say that's a date," smiled Lavender squeezing Hermione's arm in excitement.

When Hermione arrived at Hogsmead, she was finally able to get away from Lavender and Parvati, and caught up with Ron and Harry.

"So what did they want?" asked Ron.

"They wanted to know about me and Michael," answered Hermione.

"Oh," remarked Ron as he rolled his eyes. He had heard more than he cared to about Michael.


	24. Disaster Approachth

(**A/N:** Hey, sorry for the lack of updates… life is very, very busy. No signs of slowing down anywhere here in the near future so I'll update when I can. In response to a review:

kellai : I'm sorry if you don't like the whole Hermione Michael thing, I think everyone would like to see Ron and Hermione get together. )

"I guess we should look for Snuffles first," recommended Hermione changing the topic away from Michael since Ron was being quite the jerk about the subject.

"What if he's not there?" asked Harry thinking how easily the worst could happen.

"He could be hiding somewhere else," suggested Hermione as the three made their way to the cave.

"Where else would he hide?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," shrugged Ron.

"He could be in the Shrieking Shack," offered Hermione.

"I think the weirdest thing is that Snuffles said that he'd see me on Monday," remarked Harry as the three carefully entered the cave.

"He's not here," frowned Harry looking around the cave.

"He did say that he'd see you Monday," reminded Ron, "We'll just sneak out and see you Monday," reminded Ron, "We'll just sneak out and see Snuffles then."

The morning passed by very slowly, Harry wasn't in the mood to talk on account of Sirius, and Ron was to busy hating Michael to be conversational. It was a little before one when Hermione left to meet with Michael at Three Broomsticks.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," called Hermione as she turned to go to the three Broomsticks.

"When Hermione was out of ear shot Ron turned to Harry and said, "I just realized that there is something I need to go do."

Ron then made his way back to the castle. He knew where Harry kept his invisibility cloak.

Meanwhile Hermione waited in the Three Broomsticks for Michael.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" sneered Draco circling Hermione, "A mudblood no doubt. And what is this?"

Hermione reached for the letter from Michael that Draco had snatched out of her pocket.

It was too late, Draco had the letter and began reading it, "What is this Granger another boyfriend? After Potthead and Weasel this one must take the cake."

"Don't you have something better to do Malfoy?" demanded Hermione snatching her letter back and putting it deep in her pockets.

"Of course," snuffed Draco, "There is nothing worse than being seen around a mudblood.

Under the invisibility cloak Ron entered the Three Broomsticks just as Draco was heading out. It was the perfect opportunity, and Ron took advantage of it.

Hermione slightly laughed as Draco stumbled out the door. The look on his face was priceless; he looked as if some one else had tripped him, yet there was no one there.

"Serves him right," mumbled Hermione.

"Serves who right?" asked Michael who had just walked in.

"Oh, it's a long story," sighed Hermione.

"Why don't you tell me over some lunch?"

"Sounds good," smiled Hermione as she and Michael made their way to a booth in the back.

Ron followed quietly and closely hidden by Harry's invisibility cloak.

After ordering, Hermione proceeded to tell Michael of what had happened with Draco.

"I am so sorry," apologized Michael, "I planned on being here earlier, you weren't waiting too long were you?"

"No not at all," answered Hermione.

"I'm glad," half smiled Michael taking in Hermione's beauty, the beauty that Ron had missed in year's prior.

It made Ron sick to watch how well Hermione and Michael were getting along. He was supposed to be there in Michael's spot. A surge of jealously came over Ron and he decided he was going to take matters into his own hands. He was no longer going to observe/spy he was now determined to mess up the date.

Through out the course of the date there wasn't much chance for Ron to spoil the date. Ron did manage to cast an itching charm on Michael but it wasn't a long lasting one, then he was also able to get Michael to twitch his eye every so often. It wasn't until after lunch did the perfect opportunity present it's self.

Michael offered to get he and Hermione a butterbeer, as Michael brought them back Ron tried to do the same to Michael as he did to Draco. Only this time it completely miss-fired; when Michael tripped it sent the butterbeer flying, it completely drench Hermione, yet that wasn't the worst part, Michael in his fall ended up snagging the invisibility cloak slightly revealing Ron.

Despite having butterbeer spilt all over her Hermione knew she saw Ron. That red hair was unmistakable.

"I am so sorry Hermione, I have no idea what I tripped over," apologized Michael.

"No it is all right," answered Hermione as she administered the drying charm on herself, she also thought, "_I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill Ron_!"


	25. Rethink it Over

(**A/N:** Been a long time since I've updated, but I have two new chappies, I've also been able to update "What of the Marauders?" Summer Vacation is giving me a lot of time to write.)

"There is no chance that you'd want another Butter Beer is there?" asked Michael hesitantly.

"No, I don't think I'll be wanting one for a while," answered trying to save her anger at Ron for Ron.

"Good," sighed Michael, "I don't think I'll be wanting one for a while either." He performed the drying spell on himself as well, "I guess we should head back to the castle."

"That sounds, like a good idea," smirked Hermione feeling the sticky residue of the Butter Beer still on her.

As the two walked toward the carriages that carried the students too and from Hogsmead Michael cleared his throat a few times as if he wanted to say something. Finally when the two had reached the carriages Michael spoke up, "Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you all afternoon."

"Ask what?" prompted Hermione as she and Michael got into the carriage.

"I was wondering, if you would like to go to the Christmas ball with me?"

"_What?_" thought Hermione, "_What do I answer? Come on Hermione think_!"

"Umm, sure," answered Hermione, it came out with out her truly saying it, it was a slip of the tongue.

"Great!" beamed Michel.

"_Why did I say that? I'm not sure I want to go to the ball with Michael, if I could choose I'd choose…_" whispered Hermione's heart.

"_No! Not him! He is the cause of a lot of your problems right now_!" yelled out logic.

"_What if you tell Michael you aren't sure if you are going to be able to make it to the ball, tell him you spoke too soon, let him down gently,_" coaxed wishful thinking.

"_Perfect then you'd be still be able to go with…_" joined in Hermione's heart. At this point logic barged into the conversation and put an end to it all.

"_You're still mad at him! Remember what he did! Besides you told Michael yes and there is no way of getting out of going with him. He is a nice guy and he is the logical choice._"

"Logical," mumbled Hermione to herself.

"What was that?" asked Michael who had placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder with out her realizing it.

"Nothing," answered Hermione.

"_Logical, Michael is the logical choice for me to go to the ball with._"


	26. Royally Messed Things Up

"Ronald Weasly!" yelled out Hermione letting her repressed anger at him out, "I can't believe you spied on me! What possessed you to do such a thing?"

Ron cringed when Hermione shrieked his name. Hermione did not give Ron a chance to answer not that anything came to him. She stormed up to the girl's dormitory and slammed the door shut.

"What happened?" hesitantly asked Neville.

"I did exactly what Hermione said I spied on her," meekly answered Ron swallowing hard, in attempt to get his wits back.

Neville nodded and turned to do his homework.

"How did you pull that one off?" asked Harry.

"I, uh, sort of browed your invisibility cloak," mumbled Ron.

"You what?"

"Browed your cloak."

"I don't believe this! You took my cloak with out asking! You were obviously seen as well, otherwise Hermione wouldn't have come in here like she did."

"I was trying to trip Michael, his foot snagged on the cloak and pulled it off my head, Hermione saw me, but no one else did," defended Ron.

"You can't be sure of that!" answered Harry fighting to keep his voice down to a whisper.

"We were in the back of Three Broomsticks and there was practically no one was around."

"Yet, someone from practically no one could have possibly seen you. Where is my cloak now?"

"Back where you always keep it."

"Good, because I'm moving it," replied Harry getting up to go to the boys dormitory.

"What have I done?" Ron asked himself.

"_Royally messed things up that's what_!"

"_How do you expect Hermione ever to like you now_?" thumped Ron's heart.

"_Stay out of this_!" bit back Ron's logic, "_I'm trying to keep away from her, keep my self from asking her out._"

"_And what a wonderful job I've done too,_" miserably thought Ron, "_There will be no chance of asking Hermione out at this rate, let alone have a civil conversation with her. On top of it all, my best mate is mad at me! I'm a sad excuse for living._"


	27. Snuffles

It took forever for Monday to roll around, it was weird to see the trio not act like the trio; each person went their own way. Ron hung with Dean most of Monday, while Harry ended up with Neville. Hermione did not really hang with any one, she still need some time to herself to just think. That afternoon three entered into Defense Against the Dark Art class with their new professor, Professor Snuffels.

As each student entered the room Professor Snuffles nodded to each student in greeting, it seemed like she was looking for someone in particular. When she found who she was looking she let a big smile slip. Soon the students were seated and Professor Snuffles began, "Good afternoon class, you are the last group of student I was yet to have, for the first time. I have currently review everything you have been taught in this class, and the list is quite interesting, I believe the most interesting is when a Mr. Gildaroy Lockhart was here. Can any one tell what use in the real world his lessons were? Hmm? As you can tell I am not a large fan of the man. But, my lesson isn't about him; I think he covered that topic well enough. The reason I brought him up is because he never covered in your second year what needed to be covered. He never taught you some of the most basic defensive techniques. I figured we'd start there and then move on to some of the more difficult course material, which Professor Snape covered for you so well."

The last sentence was said with a note of sarcasm and seemed forced from Professor Snuffles' mouth, it was clear to the observant students like Hermione that Professor Snuffles did not care for Professor Snape at all.

The class ran smoothly, and about ten minutes before class was to end, Professor Snuffles announced, "That will do for today, I expect a two scroll paper on today's lesson by next class. Enjoy your extra few minutes before the next class. You are dismissed, except for Harry, Ron and Hermione."

The three stopped dead in their tracks and glanced at each other from opposite sections of the room. They watched as all the other students left the room. Once they were out, Professor Snuffles waved her wand at all the windows causing blinds to shut over them. She then waved her wand at the door causing it to shut and lock.

"Professor, what is going on?" asked Hermione a little confused.

"Just give it a minute," replied Professor Snuffles in a rather masculine voice.

The three glanced at each other, each communicating the same idea of what is going on. The three slowly approached Professor Snuffles as her grayish, blond hair turned black and lengthened. Soon Professor Snuffles' stature increased, and she wasn't looking like a she, she was a he.

"Good to see you Harry, you too Hermione and Ron," smiled the man, it was none other than…

"Sirius!" smiled Harry, having a weight lift off his shoulders, he had been constantly worried about Sirius, since he had not found him Saturday.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron a bit confused.

"Dumbeldor needed someone to fill the position, me, having nothing to do volunteered for the job. Dumbeldor agreed that it might work, as long we got someone to volunteer some hair to make the potion."

"Obviously you did," remarked Harry.

"Yes, now the only people that know about this are you three, and a select number of the staff, you know that you have to keep this secret."

The three nodded, Sirius pulled out a goblet from a drawer, and took a sip. He transformed back and then cursed, "The stuff tastes terrible ever time."

"You're telling me!" remarked Ron.

"You've used the polyjuice potion?" asked Sirius in surprise.

"Yes, potion's class," answered Hermione elbowing Ron.

Sirius as Professor Snuffles nodded and then said, "You three better get going to class, otherwise you'll be late."

Sirius unlocked the door and the three headed out for potions.

"Well, that was a surprise," remarked Ron.

"I'd say," agreed Hermione, forgetting about her anger in order to deal with more pressing matters, "You must feel better, Harry, knowing about Snuffles."

There was no response from Harry, "Harry?" asked Hermione as she and Ron, turned around to see Harry standing a few feet behind them staring into blank space.

"Looks like another black out," remarked Ron.

"They are getting more and more common," added Hermione with concern, waving her hand in front of Harry.

I took a few moments and Harry came too.

"No!" he yelled out.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," answered Harry.

"You saw something didn't you?" demanded Hermione.

"Yes, I did, I've been seeing things the last couple of black outs I had."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Ron.

"There was nothing much too them, just a forest."

"Obviously you saw something more," pointed Hermione.

"I saw Voldermort, more like I was him, I could see things through his eyes."

"This is not good," apprehensively spoke Ron.

"We need to get you to Dumbeldor," insisted Hermione.

(**A/N:** So what do you think, I hope the Sirius thing wasn't too much of a surprise, I thought the name Professor Snuffles was a major clue. I know I did not deal with the relationship any but as I said there has to something happening to Harry. Don't worry; I'll get back to the love aspect of the story in a short while.)


End file.
